<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by Lisa Martin (LisaM)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691275">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin'>Lisa Martin (LisaM)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Quantum Leap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Al discovers Sam's obsession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----*----</p>
<p>I woke up, struggling to clear the cobwebs from my brain. It used to be an easy task: the moment I opened my eyes I was wide awake. Not anymore. These days I need my time, pushing through the layers of sleep. I guess it could be that my age was finally catching up with me, but I don't think that's the main reason. It was the warm cocoon I found myself in every morning, arms carefully draped around me, holding me like something very precious. It was always the same, one arm around my shoulders, the other around my waist, long legs intertwined with mine.</p>
<p>Sam once joked that when some alien would see us laying in bed, it would report that humans had two heads and four legs. A funny one, that kid. He's into aliens and UFO's now. At first I thought it was just a residue from that weird UFO leap, and that it would pass in due time. It didn't, in fact, it got worse. I made it a personal quest to find the reason. It didn't take me long, 'cause one night I caught him watching videotapes, X-Files tapes. Now, I like that series - yes, especially that cute redhead - but Sam nearly sat in the TV-set. He ate it up. Another obsession, but I think I'll pass on this one. No spooky things for me. But, I'm wandering off......</p>
<p>As soon as my mind was alert enough, I realized there were lips at my neck. That's the way it always starts, Sam doing his vampire act.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sam?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" The drowsy tone was endearing. His head came up and two confused eyes stared at me.</p>
<p>"What do you have with necks?"</p>
<p>"Wha...?"</p>
<p>I shot him my most wicked grin. I had finally done it: I confused the genius!</p>
<p>"You always do that, using my neck as an ice cream cone."</p>
<p>He blushed, the slight reddish color on his cheeks making him even more gorgeous.</p>
<p>"I like it," he muttered, eyes casted down now.</p>
<p>"I can tell," I quipped, rubbing my neck for emphasis.</p>
<p>"Al....." The pleading note in his voice didn't make me back off. Not this time.</p>
<p>"Are you sure there aren't any vampires in your family?"</p>
<p>His eyes grew very big. I recognized that look : it was the are-you-pulling-my-leg look.</p>
<p>"You always do that, I've seen it often enough," I ventured on.</p>
<p>"You have?" he exclaimed. I knew then I'd made a mistake, but there was no turning back now.</p>
<p>"While you were leaping."</p>
<p>"You watched that??" Eyes narrowed to slits, spelling danger.</p>
<p>"Never past first base, Sam," I defended myself.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmmmh." He eyed me suspiously. Actually, he had every reason to. I *had* watched him in the act, more than once. One time I popped in during such a scene, and no matter how I tried to tear myself away, I couldn't. He was just so damned beautiful!</p>
<p>"You know I'm not like that!" I had to say something.</p>
<p>"You *are* like that!" he said sternly, but I saw a smile appearing. His mouth came very close to my ear. "I only hope you enjoyed yourself."</p>
<p>Now it was my turn to be baffled. My face must've been a sight, because he burst out in a loud laugh. I joined him, somewhat awkward.</p>
<p>"I knew, Al," he chuckled, sending me into another shock. "I felt it when you were there."</p>
<p>"But...but...you never said anything!" The kid never seized to amaze me.</p>
<p>"Nah, that would've spoiled all the fun!" He released his arms and rolled onto his back, a broad smile on his face. Simply irresistable.</p>
<p>I traced a path with my fingers over his chest, feeling a faint tremble going through his body.</p>
<p>"Okay, so I have a thing for necks. Complaints?" he wheezed out, eyes already glazing over.</p>
<p>"Nah..," I breathed, moving my hand a little lower. It was caught in a strong fist before reaching its target.</p>
<p>"And what is yours?"</p>
<p>"My what?" I said absently, meanwhile trying to free my hand. He sat up, taking me with him.</p>
<p>"Your obsession, your fetish."</p>
<p>That was an easy one. "You," I whispered, believe it or not, against his neck. He tilted my head back and planted a baby soft kiss on my lips.</p>
<p>"You're sweet," he said in a honied tone. "But I'm not letting you off the hook so easily, lover. I'm gonna pry it out of you, one way or another."</p>
<p>Trouble! My mind send off a warning signal immediately. But honestly, I couldn't think of one. With women, maybe.....Bingo!</p>
<p>"Well.....I do have one, but it's a little difficult with you." I smiled my most innocent smile.</p>
<p>"Difficult?"</p>
<p>"Yep." I ran my free hand over his chest. Puzzled eyes followed that movement, then he cracked a wide grin.</p>
<p>"Point taken." The smile didn't reach his eyes, and I knew I had to reassure him.</p>
<p>"I don't miss the women, Sam. I have what I want." It was true. Oh, I looked , flirted a bit, but that was it. I wouldn't mess up this relationship, not for all the women in the world.</p>
<p>"Sure?" Tiny little-boys voice.</p>
<p>"I love you, Sam. You're the first one I can say that to, since Beth. Say it and mean it."</p>
<p>"Love you, too," he whispered in my ear. His arms came around me, holding me close. It still was a bit overwhelming for me, when he said that. But I knew, this was a love I could believe in.</p>
<p>His erection pressed hard and hot against my stomach. I sneaked my hand between our bodies and carressed it. He let out a low moan, dipped his head and......</p>
<p>I busted up, laughing so hard my jaw ached. The next thing I knew, I was pushed back on the bed, his lean body covering mine. His hands were everywhere, stirring up that familiar fire. Within no time I was so hot, I could swear there were flames coming from my body. Something awoke inside me, a desire so strong it was impossible to ignore. I didn't have the strenght to resist it, nor did I want to. Today, I wanted to give him the one thing I had been unable to do so far.</p>
<p>Our thoughts seemed to be in sync again. He glanced at me, concern temporarily replacing the passion.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" he asked me in a throated whisper.</p>
<p>I could only nod. He gave me a deep, loving kiss, before rolling off me. I shivered at the coldness that movement caused.</p>
<p>He returned quickly, holding something in his hand. I felt the end of the bed dip as he sat down. My legs were pushed apart, and he settled himself between them. Hands were stroking my sides, willing me to relax. He bend over and kissed me tenderly. I knew this was going to be good. Still, I tensed up completely when I felt his finger entering.</p>
<p>"Relax, baby," he crooned, adding another finger. I didn't hurt, it was an unusual feeling, but there was no pain. Soon, the gentle massage had driven me totally crazy.</p>
<p>"Please...," I moaned, tossing my head from side to side on the pillow. Then I felt it, muscles strechted to the max, and pain, a stabbing pain that I could feel in every cell of my body. I screamed, clutching fistsful of sheets. Sam murmured soothing words in my ear, hands sliding up and down my sides. It's odd, but it was his voice that was more relaxing than anything else. I untensed, feeling the pain slowly fade. Then he pushed himself up, hands on my hips, and began thrusting. Slow, very slow. It must've been agony for him. I was swept away at the sensations, no pain anymore, just pure ecstacy. My eyes were focused on his face. His eyes were wide open, glowing green. The incoming sunlight of a new morning casted lights on his hair, making it shine like gold. It was so beautiful, it was impossible to tear my gaze away.The last shred of rationality left me when the thrusts became faster, deeper. The moment he growled out my name, I came, stronger and harder than ever before. Everything went black around me for a while. I could feel him lowering himself on top of me, slowly, carefully. With almost inhuman strenght I managed to wrap my arms around his trembling frame. I had never felt so complete, my soul so at peace.</p>
<p>"That was....," he sighed, then let out a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Yeah," I replied, knowing exactly what he meant.</p>
<p>We stayed locked together for what seemed forever. When I felt him withdraw, I gasped at the loss. A hand carressed my face.</p>
<p>"Be back soon." With elegant grace he got off the bed, moments later returning with a towel. He grinned mischievously as he saw me. I couldn't move a muscle, completely exhausted.</p>
<p>"Oh my, I gave you quite a workout," he grinned. Normally, that smug tone would've made me jump of the bed and give him a run for his money, but not this time. The dissapointed look that crossed his features, was all the reward I needed. He turned around to get rid of the towel, and a very wicked thought entered my brain. "You know, Sammy, I think I've found my fetish."</p>
<p>He glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. Perfect.</p>
<p>"Don't turn around, I wanna took another look at the object of my fetish," I told him. The puzzled look turned into a frown. I bit my lip in order not to laugh. His discomfort was so blatantly obvious.</p>
<p>"Al!" he grumbled after a couple of minutes. "Would you mind?"</p>
<p>"Mind what, lover?" I quipped, thoroughly enjoying myself. But to be honest, what had started out as a joke, wasn't so crazy after all. I managed to sit up, ignoring the loud protest that came from my muscles, giving him a light slap on his butt.</p>
<p>"You, " I breathed. "have the most gorgeous butt in the country."</p>
<p>"You've seen them all?" was the breezy answer. Dammit, he did it again! This was the second time he'd left me speechless. Twice in one day, must be a record......</p>
<p>Laughing wholeheartedly, he did turn and sat next to me.</p>
<p>"I'm honoured," he grinned. I was pulled in his arms, the safest haven I've ever known.</p>
<p>"Al?"</p>
<p>"Mmmmmh?" I sighed, not really up to talking.</p>
<p>"Do you know what the first thing was that caught my eye when I met you?"</p>
<p>I looked up at him, surprised by that sudden serious tone. "No."</p>
<p>His finger traced the contours of my face, a soft kiss was planted on my forehead.</p>
<p>"Your eyes."</p>
<p>Silence. No words, just emotions. Finally, I said the only words I could say.</p>
<p>"I love you, Sam."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Website Design and Code  Alia 2004</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>